Standard processes for making synthetic fused silica utilize careful control of composition of the glass. For example, the distribution of modifiers such as hydroxyl (OH), sodium, and the like in the glass is controlled during manufacture, with the goal of achieving a homogenous distribution of these species throughout the resulting glass article. Nonetheless, such standard processes frequently yield glasses having variations in refractive index and birefringence.